


7 New Years Chimps

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, M/M, animal theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Castiel’s New Years resolution is probably going to result in felony charges being pressed against him. Worth it.





	7 New Years Chimps

Dean is tapping out a tweet when he hears the blare of a car horn outside. He ignores it, turning his attention back to his phone.

  
_#My2018Resolution is to eat more bacon and drink more whiskey…_

  
He punches the Tweet button just in time for another blast of the horn to sound outside. Dean goes to the window and presses his forehead against the glass to look outside.

  
And that’s when he sees it.

  
There’s a fucking monkey out there.

  
Dean throws himself away from the window and runs to the front door, yanking it open and stabdijg on the porch. Outside he has a better view of the street and can see there is indeed a monkey in the street. Dean narrows his eyes, watching as the primate hops around on the sidewalk. Then the driver’s side door to a big, black SUV parked on the side of the road opens and Castiel rushes out after the monkey. He places him in the front passenger seat of the car and pats his head.

“Cas!” Dean calls, running over to where his boyfriend is standing. “What are you doing?”

  
“Dean,” Castiel gasps, “Get in the car! I have to tell you something.”

  
“Uh…” Dean side eyes the primate sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. But as Castiel rushes around to the driver’s side he feels helpless to say no. He opens the door and shoos the monkey out of the way, sliding into the car. It smells like monkeys in here, and that’s when Dean realizes that there are no less than 6 primates, all sitting in crates in the backseat of this car. Where did Cas even get this car, anyway? “What’s going on, sweetheart?”

  
“I made a New Year’s resolution to help these animals,” Castiel say, starting the car and tearing down the street. “I was sick of Dick Roman Enterprises running tests on these poor creatures and nobody making them pay for it. So I rented this car and hired a few Bulgarian men to help me get the monkeys out of their facility.”

  
“Okay… uh, and where are we going now?” he asks.

  
“Donna has a friend who runs a nonprofit zoo out in Sheboygan. She’s willing to take them if we drive them out there.” He pauses, reaching out and rubbing Dean’s knee. “You cool with this?”

  
“Well, I didn’t pack for a road trip. Think I left the TV on.” He pauses and chuckles. “But I’m down. You’re a little crazy, you know that, Cas?” He says, grabbing Cas’s hand off his knee and bringing it to his lips.

  
“Yes, I’m aware. We can stop for bacon cheeseburgers in Chesterfield, Missouri. I know a place.”

  
Dean grins, gasping when the monkey from the back seat jumps into his lap and snuggles against his chest. He laughs, “I think this guy’s on board.” He smiles, turns and leans over to press a sloppy kiss to the bolt of Cas’s jaw. “I love you.”  
Castiel grins. “Yeah, I know. I love you too, De.”


End file.
